Facebook Time With EXO
by flamintsqueen
Summary: anak EXO kini mempunyai akun Facebook sendiri. The Fun is just Starting. Ada yang bersatu menjadi couple, ada yang berpisah, masalah menyebar, dan terjadi argument / Official Pairing
1. Chapter 1

**FACEBOOK TIME WITH EXO**

Main character : EXO

Genre : Romance, Drama, Humor(?)

Length : Chapter (Tapi tiap chapter tidak berhubungan jadi bisa dibaca sendiri-sendiri)

Rate : M (for **Foul Language, Dirty Talk**. Tidak ada adegan NC )

Disclaimer : it's not my Fanfic, the owner is **ashleyquinn95 .**The original story in Aff with same title

Foreword : anak EXO kini mempunyai akun Facebook sendiri. _The Fun is just Starting. _Ada yang bersatu menjadi couple, ada yang berpisah, masalah menyebar, dan terjadi argument/ all official pair

Note : OFFICIAL PAIR, disini tiap member punya kamar sendiri-sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 1

**.**

**Huang Zitao** : Aku punya tas Gucci baru hari ini ^o^

**Luhan menyukai ini**

Zhang Yixing : Kau tidak membelinya sendiri, benar kan ¬_¬ ?

Wu Yifan : Tidakkah kau dapat melihat jelas lubang di dompetku?

Huang Zitao : Ya, mungkin tidak, tapi aku tidak memaksanya untuk membelikanku~(┌','┐)

Zhang Yixing : Melakukan aegyo adalah cara terbaik untuk melakukan _blackmail_

Wu Yifan : Akhirnya! Ada yang bisa memahamiku…

Lu Han : Biarkanlah apa yang dilakukan Tao! Aegyo adalah bakat berharga yang bisa dimiliki

Wu Yifan : Ya, sesungguhnya itu benar-benar bakat terbaik untuk mendapatkan uang dariku

.

.

.

**Kim Jongin Wu Yifan** : Coba tebak?!

**Lu Han menyukai ini**

Wu Yifan : Apa?

Kim Jongin : Tebak dong

Wu Yifan : Tidak mau

Kim Jongin : Ya sudah. Tak usah menebak.

Kim Jongdae : Penis

Wu Yifan : Sungguh chen? Sungguh -_-

Kim Jongin : Setidaknya dia mau menebak

Huang Zitao : Kau menyukai Kyungsoo gege ._. ?

Kim Jongin : Lenyap saja kau Zitao!

Wu Yifan : Ya! Jangan bicara seperti itu pada babyku

Huang Zitao : Kau tahu Kai, mungkin jika kau mau mengaku, kau juga akan mempunyai orang yang melindungimu ^^

Kim Jongin : …..

Do Kyungsoo : Kau mencintaiku?

Lu Han : D'awww! Cinta yang manis akan segera tumbuh… aku dapat MERASAKANNYA!

Kim Jongin : Lu Han, kau sudah menambah daftar orang menyebalkan di catatanku

.

.

**Park Chanyeo****l kini 'berpacaran' dengan ****Byun Baekhyun**

**Lu Han, Wu Yifan dan 10 lainnya menyukai ini**

Byun Baekhyun : Hari dimana mimpiku telah terwujud

Kim Minseok : Aw. CHEESE~

Park Chanyeol : Apa hubungan keju dengan semua itu?

Kim Minseok : …

Wu Yifan : …

Oh Sehun : …

Kim Jongin : Sungguh Chanyeol -_-

Park Chanyeol : Apa? Itu adalah pertanyaan seriud

Do Kyungsoo : Dia hanya memberitahu semuanya kalau ucapan Baekhyun terlalu _cheesy_

Park Chanyeol : _Cheesy? _Bagaimana bisa kalimat menjadi keju O_O

Zhang Yixing : Guys.. sudahlah abaikan saja, dia tidak akan pernah mengerti.

.

.

.

**Lu Han Oh Sehun** : Sehun, aku rasa kita perlu bicara.

**Kim Jongin dan Kim Joonmyun menyukai ini**

Oh Sehun : Bicara tentang apa ?O_O

Lu Han : Sebenarnya, akhir-akhir ini aku sedang berpikir…

Oh Sehun : Tentang?

Lu Han : Kita

Kim Jongin : Uh oh…

Oh Sehun : Kai, enyah kau. Dan Lu Han… apa maksudmu?

Lu Han : Aku sedang memikirkan hubungan kita sebenarnya.

Oh Sehun : Iya….

Kim Jongin : *ambil popcorn*

Lu Han : Bagaimana menurutmu… bila kita hubungan kita berlanjut ke level yang lebih dekat?

Oh Sehun : … Maksudmu seperti kencan?

Lu Han : Ya..

Kim Jongin : *Terkesiap karna efek dramatic*

Oh Sehun : Mungkin lebih baik jika kau memberikan pesan secara privat kepadaku.

Lu Han : Okay

Kim Jongin : Oooh.. sesuatu akan terjadi!

Lu Han : Oh dan Kai? Kau monyet sialan

.

.

.

**Kim Joonmyun** : _Awkward moment _ketika kau masuk ke kamar mandi dan melihat kedua temanmu melakukan sex.

**Huang Zitao dan Wu Yifan menyukai ini**

Huang Zitao : _Awkward moment _ketika seseorang mengganggu kau yang melakukan sex dan justru menontonmu lebih lama dari yang seharusnya .

Wu Yifan : Hah! Mau sedikit air putih untuk membakar gairahmu Suho?

Kim Joonmyun : Sungguh menjijikkan. Kalian mengotori kamar mandi kita.

Wu Yifan : Kau tetap dapat memakianya.

Kim Joonmyun : Oh tidak, kamar mandinya sudah tercemar karena kalian. Tidak bisa digunakan lagi.

Huang Zutao : Lalu kenapa kau masih bisa tidur di kamar tidurmu ?

Kim Joonmyun : … ... APA?

Wu Yifan : Tao baby, sungguh-_-?

Huang Zitao : Gege, aku hanya penasaran (•̯͡.•̯͡)

Wu Yifan : Tao.. dia tidak perlu tahu tentang hal itu.

Kim Joonmyun : Tidak perlu tahu tentang apa eoh?!

Huang Zutao : Oh…..

Kim Minseok : Oh oh, haha! Kalian berbuat sex di kamar leader, huh?

Zhang Yixing : Sungguh kejam~!

Kim Joonmyun : Astaga… astaga….

Huang Zitao : Kau tidak marah kan, dhuizang?

Wu Yifan : Zitao! Jangan memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu

Huang Zitao : Kenapa ._. ?

Wu Yifan : Aku tidak mau kau menyebut orang lain dengan sebutan itu L

Kim Joonmyun : Kalian jangan bicara lagi padaku

Zhang Yixing : Ingatkan aku untuk berhigh five pada kalian bila kita berjumpa.

Huang Zitao : Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat gege senang, kita juga pernah melakukannya di kamarmu.

Wu Yifan : ZITAO!

.

.

.

**Zhang Yixing** : Tidakkah kau akan menjadi hobi memblokir orang yang menyebalkan bagimu?

**Kim Joonmyun menyukai ini**

.

.

**Huang Zitao Wu Yifan** : Gege, apakah aku saja yang tidak menjadi teman dengan Lay gege lagi ('_')v ?

**Kim Jongin dan Kim Jongdae menyukai ini**

Wu Yifan : Tidak, dia juga tidak muncul di daftar temanku

Kim Jongdae : Sungguh tidak heran, kalian baru saja mencemari kamar tidurnya

Huang Zitao : Oh, itu ruginya sendiri

Wu Yifan : Benar baby, itu artinya kita tidak perlu terganggu lagi dengan post-post tidak pentingnya.

Huang Zitao : Yay, I love you gege ^^

Wu Yifan : Love you too panda baby :D

.

.

.

**Lu Han**** kini 'berpacaran' dengan ****Oh Sehun**

**Kim Jongin, Wu Yifan dan 9 lainnya menyukai ini**

Kim Joonmyun : Jadi, kenapa Chen tidak ikut menyukai ini?

Lu Han : Yeah, kenapa kau tidak menyukainya **Kim Jongdae** ?

Huang Zitao : Congrat ya teman-teman~

Wu Yifan : Kelihatannya akhir-akhir ini banyak yang menjadi pasangan.

Kim Jongin : Benar kan yang aku bilang, sesuatu akan terjadi.

Kim Minseok : Aku harap kalian tidak terlalu gemar mengumbar kemesraan di depan umum

Oh Sehun : Lihat itu? Aku akan melakukan sex dengannya dimanapun kau dan Chen berada

Kim Jongdae : Aku hanya ingin menjadi berbeda

Zhang Yixing : Kalian tidak akan melakukan sex di kamarku kan?

Huang Zitao : Lupakanlah yang sudah lalu Lay gege ~(*/‾▿‾)/

Lu Han : Umm tidak, kita tidak akan sejauh itu…

Kim Joonmyun : Ya.. ya.. terserah. Well, selamat untuk kalian.

Park Chanyeol : Bagaimana bisa mereka mendapatkan ucapan selamat sedangan ketika aku dan baekhyun bersama kalian hanya membicarakan tentang keju?

Kim Jongin : Aigoo, Chanyeol. Sungguh terlalu…

Zhang Yixing : Lagi, tinggalkan saja dia

.

.

.

**Lu Han** : Jadi karena aku dan Sehun sudah bersama, Aku mau menjadi cupid. Tunggu saja para _single men_ di Exo :D

**Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol dan 3 lainnya menyukai ini**

Byun Baekhyun : Ooh~ siapa yang menjadi target pertamamu?

Park Chanyeol : Pastikan kita benar-benar melihat kau bisa membuat dua orang menjadi bersama okay?

Huang Zitao : Kedengarannya menyenangkan \(^O^)/ !

Wu Yifan : Sungguh menarik, aku penasaran bagaimana selanjutnya

Oh Sehun : Woah, banyak sekalu dukungan untuk rencana babyku

Lu Han : Sexy dancing machine akan menjadi target utamaku

Byun Baekhyun : Dan aku tidak sabar dengan semua ini!

Wu Yifan : Mari segera bermain… game yang ditunggu-tunggu

.

.

.

**Lu Han Kim Jongin** : Aku mendengar sesuatu tentangmu akhir-akhir ini…

**Huang Zitao, Wu Yifan dan Park Chanyeol menyukai ini**

Kim Jongin : Ooh, gosip?

Lu Han : Yup, kau mau tahu

Kim Jongin : Pertama-tama, kasih tahu siapa yang membicarakanku?

Lu Han : ….dia Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin : Oho? Dan apa yang dia ucapkan?

Lu Han : Sebenarnya, dia tidak mengatakannya secara langsung padaku.

Kim Jongin : Jadi bagaimana kau tahu?

Lu Han : Saat itu dia sedang tidur sebenarnya

Kim Jongin : Kau mengatakan hal yang tidak masuk akal, kau tahu itu?!

Lu Han : Maksudku, dia sedang mengigau ketika tidur

Kim Jongin : Uh-hu

Lu Han : Tentangmu

Kim Jongin : Apanya yang tentangku?

Lu Han : Sebenarnya ini sedikit mempermalukannya, jika aku menceritakannya padamu…

Kim Jongin : Aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun.

Lu Han : Jika kau berkata begitu… dia sedang mengigau mendesahkan namamu sambil berkeringat.

Kim Jongin : …..

Lu Han : Bagaimana menurutmu?

Lu Han : Kai?

Lu Han : Jangan mengabaikanku!

Lu Han : Sungguh anak itu….

.

.

.

**Do Kyungsoo Lu Han** : Apa hal KURANG AJAR yang kau katakan pada Jongin eoh?

**Oh Sehun menyukai ini**

Lu Han : Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan.

Do Kyungsoo : Lalu bagaimana bisa Jongin seenaknya masuk kedalam kamarku dan mulai berkata bahwa dia 'tahu kalau aku bermimpi basah tentangnya'?!

Lu Han : Tidakkah itu benar?

Do Kyungsoo : _Fucking No!_

Lu Han : Aku tidak sependapat. Tapi.. mungkin dia melakukan itu untuk mencoba menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

Do Kyungsoo : Sungguh! Rasa malu dari apa coba?

Lu Han : Sebenarnya, dia berbagi rahasianya denganku

Do Kyungsoo : Dan itu adalah?

Lu Han : Aku tidak seharusnya memberitahumu.

Do Kyungsoo : Ayolah Lu Han!

Lu Han : Jangan memberitahunya jika.. aku menceritakan padamu kalau… dia memendam perasaan untuk seseorang diantara membe r kita,

Do Kyungsoo : Oh sungguh hal yang tidak terduga! Benarkah?

Lu Han : Uh-hu.. dia benar-benar malu ketika tidak sengaja mengucapkannya.

Do Kyungsoo : Huh.. dengan siapa?

Lu Han : Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu

Do Kyungsoo : Aku akan melupakan segala hal tentang 'aku bermimpi basah tentang Kai' jika kau mau memberitahuku?

Lu Han : Kau

Luhan : D.O?

Lu Han : Halo?

Lu Han : Aish lagi-lagi … !

.

.

.

**Do Kyungsoo**** kini menjalin hubungan 'rumit' dengan ****Kim Jongin**

**Lu Han, Oh Sehun dan 7 lainnya menyukai ini**

Wu Yifan : Aku tidak percaya ternyata berhasil juga

Huang Zitao : Kenapa ini 'hubungan rumit'?

Lu Han : Astagaaa.. aku punya.. KEMAMPUAN!

Oh Sehun : Itulah namjaku ;)

Kim Minseok : Eww ~ kenapa semuanta menjadi berpasangan?

Kim Joonmyun : *sigh* Aku tidak menyukai hubungan ini

Kim Jongdae : Apakah leader kita cemburu?

Kim Joonmyun : Tidak, tapi aku mulai merasakan masalah yang akan terjadi pada Key dan sex toy-oops, maksudku namjachingunya.

Do Kyungsoo : Tutup mulutmu

Huang Zitao : LOL!

Byun Baekhyun : Haha

Park Chanyeol : Lmao

Kim Jongin : Kalian, sunggu mengenalku ;)

Wu Yifan : Pervert

Kim Jongdae : Aku dapat merasakan sex mereka akan begitu menakjubkan

Oh Sehun : Menjijikkkan

Kim Jongin : Itu semua benar. Mmm~ Aku bisa membayangkan Kyungsoo menunggangiku Q_Q

Kim Joonmyun : Kai, lenyap saja kau

Huang Zitao : Gege, apa artinya menunggangi?

Park Chanyeol : ….

Byun Baekhyun : ….

Kim Minseok : ….

Wu Yifan : Guys, dia hanya bercanda!

Kim Jongin : Oh good! Apa kalian pernag melihat pantat Kyungsoo? Emas murni. Kalian dapat melihatnya memantul-mantul mengeluarkan koin.

Do Kyungsoo : Kai….

Kim Jongin : Dan jangan membuatku cerita bagaimana lebarnya pantat itu ;)

.

.

.

**Do Kyungsoo**** kini telah 'single'**

**Kim Joonmyun menyukai ini**

Kim Jongin : Tapi baby!

Do Kyungsoo : Kita bahkan belum sehari berkencan tapi kau sudah menyebarkan rahasia personal kita? Sungguh jahat. Pergi saja kau jika tidak mengerti maksudku.

Kim Joonmyun : Dan lingkaran kehidupan telah pulih kembali…

Kim Minseok : Itu bukanlah tanda yang baik dalam hubungan jika kalian sudah mengalami loncatan-loncatan seperti itu.

Kim Jongin : Diam kau Baozi. Dan Kyungsoo, kita harus membicarakan hal ini.

Do Kyungsoo : Aku sungguh-sungguh, jika kau berani masuk kamarku. Aku akan melenyapkanmu.

Kim Joonmyun : Jadi, Minseok, apa kabarmu hari ini?

Kim Minseok : Aku baik-baik saja, dan kau leader?

Kim Joonmyun : Sangar baik, sangat baik…

Kim Minseok : Kabar yang bagus

Kim Joonmyun : Jadi mungkin sekarang Kai telah mati atau justru menyetubuhi D.O, kan?

Kim Minseok : Yup

Kim Joonmyun : Uh-hu

.

.

.

**Do Kyungsoo**** kini 'berpacaran' dengan ****Kim Jongin**

**Kim Jongin menyukai ini.**

Kim Joonmyun : apakah tidak ada tombol 'tidak suka' disini?

Kim Jongin : Awas kau leader :D

Huang Zitao : Kalian terlalu terbelit-belit. . Kalian harusnya seperti aku dan Kris gege

Do Kyungsoo : Lebih baik tidak, terima kasih.

Wu Yifan : Dan kenapa tidak?

Kim Jongin : Aku punya feeling bahwa cara kisah kalian terlalu cute untuk seleraku.

Lu Han : Setidaknya pekerjaan cupidku berhasil!

Oh Sehun : Yeah, jadi siapa selanjutnya?

Lu Han : Itu rahasia ;D

Huang Zitao : Jadi tinggal leader, Lay gege, Chen gege dan Xiumin gege yang belum berpasangan.

Zhang Yixing : Jangan sekalipun berpikir untuk melakukannya!

Lu Han : SUDAH TERLAMBAT

Kim Jongdae : Ini akan menarik

Kim Joonmyun :*sigh*

Do Kyungsoo : Selamat teman. Selamat

Wu Yifan : Aku rasa aku sudah tahu siapa yang akan berpasangan selanjutnya.

Huang Zitao : Pastinya. Tapi berpikiran tentang hal yang lain, Gege, ayo belanja \(˘▽˘)/ !

Wu Yifan : Tidak

Huang Zitao : *aegyo* ƪ(˘⌣˘)┐ ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ ┌(˘⌣˘)ʃ Bagaimana sekarang?

Wu Yifan : Itu tidak bekerja di Facebook

Huang Zitao : *nangis* T.T

Wu Yifan : …..

Huang Zitao : *nangis lebih kencang*╥▁╥

Wu Yifan : …

Huang Zitao : *nangis tersedu-sedu* (-̩̩̩-͡ ̗-̩̩̩͡ )

Wu Yifan : BAIKLAH! Ayo kita pergi

Kim Jongin : Hahaha Kris ….

.

.

.

**Lu Han Zhang Yixing** : Aku menemukan sebuah rahasia tentang kau dan leader

**Oh Sehun dan Huang Zitao menyukai ini**

.

.

.

.

TBC

Akhirnya chapter 1 selesai juga,

Mian jika ada typo.. untuk chapter ini memang foul language belum terlalu kasar :D

mind to review?^^~

.


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

Genre : Romance, Drama, Humor gagal -_-

Rate : M (for **Foul Language, Dirty Talk**. Tidak ada adegan NC )

Disclaimer : Again. it's not my Fanfic, the owner is ashleyquinn95. The original story in Aff with same title

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**-Don't like , Don't read-**_

**.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**.**

**Zhang Yixing** : Resmi meninggalkan Exo. Selamat tinggal dunia yang kejam

**Kim Jongdae likes this.**

Kim Jongdae : Dah!

Kim Minseok : Semoga berjumpa lagi!

Kim Joonmyun : Nuu! Kenapa?

Lu Han : Begitu.. banyak.. Kim

Kim Jongin : Biarkan aku menambah daftarnya

Oh Sehun : Kembali ke topik utama – kenapa Lay gege pergi?

Zhang Yixing : Aku tak sanggup menghadapi tingkah kalian

Kim Minseok : Itu sangat kejam – memang apa yang kita lakukan?

Kim Joonmyun : Lay, kau tidak dapat pergi

Zhang Yixing : Tanya Lu Han

Oh Sehun : Baby, apa yang kau lakukan?

Lu Han : Sama sekali tidak ada

Kim Minseok : Dia jelas-jelas bohong

Zhang Yixing : Dia memblackmailku

Lu Han : YA! KAU TIDAK BISA BERBICARA SEPERTI ITU!

Kim Joonmyun : Kau memblackmail Lay? Dengan apa?

Zhang Yixing : … Ini sangat memalukan

Oh Sehun : *Psst* Lu Han, tunjukkan padaku nanti…

Kim Joonmyun : Jadi, kenapa sebenarnya kau memblackmailnya?

Lu Han : Nanti kau juga tahu. Dan Sehun? Aku tak bisa L

Oh Sehun : Aw, baby D:

Zhang Yixing : Aku tetap pergi. Jadi Lu Han tak akan bisa menggangguku lagi.

Lee Sunghwan : Lay, kau tak dapat pergi, kau masih dalam waktu kontrak. Jika kau tidak mau menghadapi banyak kertas penuntut kontrak kerja, lebih baik kau tetap berada di Exo

Kim Jongdae : Kapan kau mendapatkan Facebook Manager?

Lee Sunghwan : Sudah semenjak dulu. Aku sudah menjadi temanmu sejak lama Chen -_-

Lu Han : Haha Lay, kau tak akan bisa menghindariku

Zhang Yixing : Awas kalian semua!

.

.

.

**Kim Jongin** : Damn, Aku baru saja mendapatkan malam terindah dihidupku 3! :3

**Kim Jongdae menyukai ini**

Wu Yifan : Perlukah aku tahu. Oh, coret itu. Perlukah facebook TAHU?

Kim Jongdae : Kris, berhenti menjadi perusak suasana

Wu Yifan : Apa, kau mau mendengarkan kehidupan sexnya?

Kim Jongin : Apa yang membuatmu berpikir ini tentang kehidupan sex-ku sebenarnya?

Huang Zitao : Kapanpun, apapun yang kau katakan, tidakkah selalu berhubungan dengan kehidupan sex-mu -_-?

Wu Yifan : Tepat sekali

Kim Jongdae: Bagaimana jika aku INGIN mendengarnya?

Do Kyungsoo : Lebih baik ini bukan tentang kehidupan sex-mu. Karena jika iya, maka kau tak akan mendapatkannya lagi!

Kim Jongin : Ini bukan tentang sex! Sungguh!

Oh Sehun : Kalau begitu jelaskan

Wu Yifan : Ya, jelaskan yang sebenarnya

Kim Jongin : Sebenarnya, ketika aku pulang dari jadwal schedule, aku melihat banyak kelopak bunga mawar berjatuhan yang ternyata membawaku ke bak mandi, disana sudah ada Kyungsoo menungguku tanpa memakai apapun, membawa sekuntum mawar dan menyiapkan sebotol bir dengan dua gelas disampingnya. Ketika aku masuk bak mandi itu, dia memberiku gosokan punggung terbaik dalam hidupku, lalu dia membawaku tidur di kamarnya dan membiarkanku tidur di pelukannya.

Huang Zitao : Oh my…

Kim Jongdae : Woah….

Wu Yifan : Itu mendiamkanku…

Do Kyungsoo : Kai…

Kim Jongin : Ya honey?

Do Kyungsoo : Itu tak pernah terjadi

Kim Jongin : …. OKE. Statusku memang tentang sex.

Wu Yifan : HAH! Benar kan dugaanku

.

.

.

**Lu Han** : Rencanaku berhasil ^o^!~ :D!

**Huang Zitao menyukai ini**

Oh Sehun : Apa yang kau lakukan?

Lu Han : Nanti kau pasti akan tahu

Huang Zitao : Aku menduga bahwa dua member akan mengumumkan hubungannya setelah ini .

Lu Han : Kau sungguh mengenalku Panda~

Wu Yifan : Jangan. Memanggilnya. Seperti. Itu

Lu Han : Kenapa tidak? Lagi pula dia anak pandaku~

Huang Zitao : Gege…..

.

.

.

**Zhang Yixing kini 'berpacaran' dengan Kim Joonmyun**

**Oh Sehun, Lu Han dan 9 lainnya menyukai ini**

Lu Han : Woooo! Aku benar-benar punya bakat untuk hal seperti ini!

Wu Yifan : Damn.

Kim Jongin : Wah, kau mendapatkan dua anak itu juga, huh?

Huang Zitao : Aku merasa ini benar-benar cute~ \(≧∇≦)/

Park Chanyeol : Aku tidak membuka Facebook selama seminggu, dan semua ini terjadi?!

Zhang Yixing : …

Do Kyungsoo : Apakah ada yang salah Lay?

Kim Joonmyun : Lay, kita perlu bicara.

Wu Yifan : Sudah ada masalah huh?

Oh Sehun : Sebenarnya, ini berhubungan dengan blackmail itu

Huang Zitao : Oh, ya…

Zhang Yixing : Aku akan kekamarmu Suho

Kim Jongin : Ow ow ;D

.

.

.

**Wu Yifan → Oh Sehun** : Namjachingumu membuat video sex tentang kalian berdua

Oh Sehun : APA?!

Wu Yifan : Yup

Oh Sehun : Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?

Wu Yifan : Aku masuk ke kamarnya untuk mengambil kembali barang yang dipinjamnya dan aku pun menemukan rekaman itu

Oh Sehun : … Kau melihatnya?

Wu Yifan : Tidak

Oh Sehun : Lalu bagaimana kau bisa tahu..

Wu Yifan : Aku rasa judul "Sehun baby's and my gold sex's life" sudah menjelaskan semuanya.

Oh Sehun : Anak nakal itu…

Lu Han : WOAH! Apa-apaan kau Kris?

Wu Yifan : Apa?

Oh Sehun : Aku sungguh tidak percaya kau melakukan ini

Lu Han : Sehunnie~!

Oh Sehun : Aku tak mau mendengar apapun

.

.

.

**Oh Sehun kini 'single'**

**Wu Yifan menyukai ini**

Lu Han : Apa-apaan ini?!

Wu Yifan : Aha

Lu Han : Kris! Mengapa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu?!

Wu Yifan : Ini pembalasan untukmu anak nakal

Lu Han : Untuk apa?

Wu Yifan : Karena memanggil Tao 'Anak Panda'

Lu Han : …

Lu Han : ….

Lu Han : Chinca?

Wu Yifan : Tentu

Lu Han : Itu…. Sungguh keterlaluan T.T

Wu Yifan : Ah benar. Maaf…

Lu Han : Kau memisahkan kami

Wu Yifan : Aku akan mengatasi ini

Lu Han : Ya, itu harus

.

.

**Wu Yifan → Oh Sehun** : Maaf. Aku merekayasa semuanya hanya untuk pembalasan

**Lu Han menyukai ini**

Oh Sehun : Kau melakukannya?

Wu Yifan : Ya

Oh Sehun : Jadi itu hanya untuk balas dendam?

Wu Yifan : Ya, maaf

Oh Sehun : Oh…

Lu Han : Makasih Kris ^o^

Wu Yifan : Sama-sama

Lu Han : Bagus ^^

Oh Sehun : Jadi, tidak ada video sex?

Wu Yifan : Tidak ada

Lu Han : Sebenarnya ada

Oh Sehun : APA?!

Wu Yifan : Lalu kenapa kau memintaku menjelaskan, jika sebenarnya video itu memang ada?!

Lu Han : KARENA KAU MERUSAK RENCANA KEJUTAN ULANG TAHUN UNTUKNYA!

.

.

.

**Kim Jongdae** : Aku merasa tertinggal. Kalian tahu, sebagai lead singer di Exo-M, aku sepatutnya mendapatkan perhatian

**Kim Minseok dan Park Chanyeol menyukai ini**

Kim Minseok : Awww, Chennie~ kenapa?

Park Chanyeo : Kau sudah mendapatkan perhatian

Kim Jongdae : Kau pasti merasakan hal yang sama :'( Chanyeol, pergi saja kau

Kim Minseok : Sebenarnya tidak juga

Kim Jongdae : Apa kau tidak merasa terganggu oleh Lu Han akhir-akhir ini

Kim Minseok : Tidak :D!

Kim Jongdae : Berarti itu masalahmu

Park Chanyeol : Ah, Aku mengerti! Akhirnya, AKU TAHU SESUATU!

Kim Minseok : Wow. Sungguh bagus. Tapi sungguh, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Chen?

Kim Jongdae : Ya itu…

Kim Minseok : Apa?

Kim Minseok : Chen?

Kim Minseok : Halo?

Kim Minseok : SIAL…..

Lu Han : Akhirnya kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat diabaikan…

.

.

.

**Park Chanyeol** : AKU RINDU BAEKHYUNNIE~!

**Huang Zitao menyukai ini**

Kim Jongin : Dia akan segera kembali

Park Chanyeol : atau mungkin TIDAK PERNAH kembali

Huang Zitao : Tentu dia akan kembali (~‾з‾)~

Kim Jongin : Dia hanya menjadi orang bodoh, Tao

Oh Sehun : Oh dia benar. Baekhyun sudah tak peduli pada kita lagi.

Park Chanyeol : Omo! Dia membuangku!

Kim Jongin : Ya Tuhan, jauhkan aku dari orang-orang bodoh ini

Do Kyungsoo : Aku berharap pada Tuhan, akulah yang kau inginkan.

Kim Jongin : …

Huang Zitao : Aku rasa itu seperti… undangan untuk sex.

Kim Jongin : Aku berpikir seperti itu juga. Tapi ini… kyungsoo.

Do Kyungsoo : Cepat datang padaku kai

Kim Jongin : *LARI CEPAT; MEROBEK BAJU- LARI LEBIH CEPAT *

Park Chanyeol : Apa dia selalu membuat setiap pembicaraan mengarah tentang sex? Bagaimana dengan baekhyunnieku?

Huang Zitao : Dia akan segera kembali

Park Chanyeol : Seberapa lama? Aku tidak dapat bertahan seperti ini terus!

Huang Zitao : Aku tidak tahu, yang penting percaya padanya^^

Park Chanyeol : Okay ):

.

.

.

**Kim Joonmyun** : Secara pribadi, aku merasa hidupku kini sudah lengkap.

**Zhang Yixing dan Lu Han menyukai ini**

Kim Minseok : SO GAY

Zhang Yixing : Aku juga merasa…

Zhang Yixing : Tapi benar juga. Suho, itu terlalu 'gay'

Kim Joonmyu : Lay! Tega sekali ):

Zhang Yixing : Maaf baby..

Kim Jongdae : *sigh*

Lu Han : Ada apa Chen?

Kim Joonmyun : Yeah, stop mengacau di statusku, plis.

Kim Jongdae : Aku juga ingin merasakan cinta.

Park Chanyeol : Kalian tahu, Akhirnya aku mengerti apa arti Cheese yang kalian katakan padaku dulu

Lu Han : Oh begitu. Aku akan berusaha membantumu, sayang.

Kim Minseok : Chen, aku gak tahu kalau kau ada sesuatu dengan ku

Kim Jongdae : Aku tidak!... belum

Kim Minseok : Sial

.

.

.

**Park Chanyeol → Byun Baekhyun** : Mengapa kau meninggalkaku?

**Park Chanyeol → Byun Baekhyun **: Aku sungguh merindukanmu D:

**Park Chanyeol → Byun Baekhyun **: Aku menduga-duga, kau sudah mendapatkan yang lain di Jepang oh?

**Park Chanyeol → Byun Baekhyun **: Aku berharap kau cepat kembali ):

**Park Chanyeol :** *sing* Sungguh mati aku jadi kesepian~ ditinggal kekasih tak jua kembali~

**Park Chanyeol **: *sing again* Merana aku merana.. tak ada kekasih tercinta~ ..Sendiri aku sendiri… tak ada yang menemani~

.

.

**Kim Joonmyun → Park Chanyeol : **Stop memenuhi beranda dengan status depresimu itu. Atau aku berjanji, aku akan melakukan sex di kamarmu dan kau terkunci di dalamnya!

**Kim Jongin menyukai ini**

Kim Jongin : Aku tidak tahu kau bisa berbicara seperti itu

Wu Yifan : Lihat statusmu! Dan kau justru berteriak marah karena aku dan Taobaby melakukan sex dikamarmu huh?

Huang Zitao : Aku setuju

Kim Joonmyun : Aku hanya kesal. Itu saja

Park Chanyeol : Itu sungguh menjijikkan leader. Contoh perilaku apa yang mau kau tunjukkan eoh?

Wu Yifan : Haha..

Kim Joonmyun : Terserah. Tapi berhenti dengan semua status depresimu ke baekhyun itu, mengerti?

Kim Jongin : Dia benar, itu cukup mengganggu kita.

Huang Zitao : Ya, aku setuju juga. Itu sedikit merusak suasana hati. ┐(ˇ.ˇ")┌

Wu Yifan : Benar. Berhenti membuat status depresi.

Park Chanyeol : Ini intimidasi! Kalian membullyku ): .Tidakkah boleh aku merindukan namjachinguku?

Kim Minseok : Tidak boleh

Byun Baekhyun : YAH! Berhenti mengintimidasi babyku

Park Chanyeol : BAEKIEE !

.

.

.

**Park Chanyeol** : Kembali ke kamar tidur dengan satu-satunya pujaan hati **Byun Baekhyun** – malam pertama kami setelah 2 minggu ^o^

**Byun Baekhyun menyukai ini**

Byun Baekhyun : Damn, aku rasa aku harus bepergian lebih sering

Park Chanyeol : Noo! Jangan lagi tinggalkan aku!

Byun Baekhyun : Ah, ok darling

.

.

.

**Kim Minseok → Lu Han** : Apa yang kau lakukan pada Chen eoh?

Lu Han : Apa maksudmu?

Kim Minseok : Aku yakin kau tahu apa yang aku maksud

Lu Han : Sungguh aku tak mengerti. Kau tahu, segala hal kecil yang terjadi – selalu aku yang dituduh melakukannya.

Kim Minseok : Aku tidak yakin, Chen, datang ke kamarku, berusaha menyetubuhiku adalah hal yang kecil!

Lu Han : Oh! Itu…

Kim Minseok : 'Itu'?

Lu Han : Itu bukan masalah yang besar

Kim Minseok : Itu SUNGGUH masalah yang besar jika sahabat terbaikku berusaha memaksa-menikmati tubuhku!

Lu Han : Atau mungkin. Itu hal yang bagus!

Kim Minseok : Tidak. Sungguh tidak.

Lu Han : Tunggu… kau menolaknya?

Kim Minseok : Luhan, plis…

Lu Han : Omo.. rencanaku gagal

Kim Minseok : Jadi kau merencanakan semua ini eoh?

Lu Han : Tidak sepenuhnya

Kim Minseok : Apa maksudnya itu?!

Lu Han : Setengah ide dari Chen sendiri

Kim Minseok : Terserah.

Lu Han : Aku tetap tidak percaya semua ini gagal

.

.

.

**Lu Han Kim Jongdae** : Maaf, aku gagal ):

**Kim Jongdae dan Kim Minseok menyukai ini**

Kim Jongdae : Apa yang kau bicarakan?

Lu Han : Maaf, rencanaku tidak berhasil. Tapi kau dapat mencobanya lagi.

Kim Jongdae : Mencoba lagi apa?

Lu Han : Kau tahu, mendapatkan Xiumin..

Kim Jongdae : Mengapa aku perlu mencobanya lagi?

Lu Han : Karena kau gagal di awal mencoba?

Kim Jongdae : Tidak, aku tidak gagal

Lu Han : Apa? Tapi Xiumin bilang kalian tidak melakukannya

Kim Minseok : Aku tidak pernah mengatakan begitu

Lu Han : Tapi…

Kim Jongdae : Makasih Lu Han

Kim Minseok : Yeah thanks buddy

Lu Han : Jadi… kalian sudah berpasangan sekarang.

Kim Jongdae : YUP!

Kim Minseok : BELUM!

Kim Jongdae : KENAPA?

Kim Minseok : Melakukan sex tidak berati kita sudah kencan

Kim Jongdae : Oh… bukankah itu awal bagaimana setiap orang bisa kencan?

Kim Minseok : Aku tidak ingin seperti itu.

Kim Jongdae : Jadi.. mau kencan denganku?

Kim Minseok : Tidak

Lu Han : Aku sudah mencoba semampuku

.

.

.

**Byun Baekhyun** : SEMUA ANAK EXO KINI RESMI KENCAN~! ***TAG SEMUA MEMBER EXO***

**Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo dan 10 lainnya menyukai ini**

Kim Jongin : YAY!

Kim Minseok : Bukan ideku

Oh Sehun : Wow, band seperti apa kita.

Park Chanyeol : Yeah baby, kita memiliki pasangan kencan yang BESAR.

Kim Joonmyun : Untuk beberapa alasan, aku menyetujuinya.

Zhang Yixing : Apaka kau tahu? Aku rasa aku juga.

Kim Jongdae : Fuck yeah!

Lu Han : Semua berterima kasihlah padaku!

Huang Zitao : Aku rasa tidak semua. Kris gege dan aku bisa bersama karena cara kita sendiri. Bahkan kita pasangan pertama yang ada (┌'⌣')┌ ┐('⌣'┐)

Wu Yifan : Benar, kita merencanakannya sendiri

Kim Jongin : Terserahlan, aku cukup bahagia kita memiliki satu sama lain

Park Chanyeol : Astaga, yeah! Bayangkan jika kita berteman dengan idol lain atau FANS di sini?!

Byun Baekhyun : Hah. Itu akan sangat menggelikan.

Do Kyungsoo : Aku minta maaf, guys.

Wu Yifan : Kenapa?

Huang Zitao : Kenapa hyung?

Do Kyungsoo : Aku baru-baru ini memiliki semua artis SM entertainment sebagai temanku… dan kalian menandaiku.

Do Kyungsoo : Mereka semua dapat melihat apa yang dipost-kan.

Kim Joonmyun : …

Byun Baekhyun : …

Wu Yifan : …

Huang Zitao : …

Park Chanyeol : …

Kim Jongin : …

Zhang Yixing : …

Lu Han : …

Oh Sehun : …

Kim Jongdae : …

Kim Minseom : …

Lee Sunghwan : …

Do Kyungsoo : Aku sungguh minta maaf :/

Heechul : Well anak-anak.. tebak apa yang baru saja aku sebarkan? ;D

.

.

.

TBC

.

Well , di chapter ini mulai ada sedikit masalah complicated.

Tapi semua sudah berpasangan! Yeay :D!

Makasih yang udah baca. Kisah ini masih akan berlanjut~~

jadi tunggu saja ^_-

Mian jika ada typo~

Mind to review :D?

.


	3. Chapter 3

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rate: M (for **Foul Language, Dirty Talk**. Tidak ada adegan NC )

Disclaimer: Again. it's not my Fanfic, the owner is ashleyquinn95

The original story in Aff with same title ;D

.

.

.

**_-Don't like, Don't read-_**

**_No bash_**

**_It's Yaoi_**

.

CHAPTER 3

.

**Park Chanyeol → Wu Yifan** : Ayo, Waddup Krees?

**Kim Jongin menyukai ini**

Wu Yifan : Tidak peduli

Park Chanyeol : Ayolah!

Wu Yifan : Aku tak akan menjawabnya

Park Chanyeol : Aku akan mencoba sekali lagi

.

.

**Park Chanyeol → Wu Yifan** : Ayo Waddup Krees?!

**Byun Baekhyun dan Kim Jongin menyukai ini**

Wu Yifan : Tak peduli berapa kalipun kau mengepost-nya, aku tak akan pernah menjawabnya

Park Chanyeol : Aishh, ayolah?!

Wu Yifan : Tidak akan, aku akan mengabaikanmu saja

Park Chanyeol : -_-

.

.

**Park Chanyeol → Wu Yifan** : Ayo Waddup Krees?!

Kim Jongin : Ayo Wassuuuuup?!

Park Chanyeol : Tetap saja tak sama :/

Kim Jongin : Aku mencoba

.

.

.

**Byun Baekhyun** : Kenapa sekarang setiap artis SM meng-add-ku ?

**Do Kyungsoo menyukai ini**

Do Kyungsoo : Aku minta maaf, sungguh.

Kim Jongin : Tak perlu, babe! Aku menikmati bagaimana semua orang kini cemburu dengan hubungan kita

Byun Baekhyun : Kau mungkin tak merasa masalah, tapi aku merasa

Kim Jongin : Kalau begitu jangan menerima mereka

Kim Heechul : Dia sudah melakukannya :p

Kim Keybum : Yup, disamping itu, kalian semua SUNGGUH menarik disitus ini

Do Kyungsoo : Kau hanya ingin menerima perhatian

Byun Baekhyun : Diam saja kau D.O!

Kim Jongin : JANGAN BICARA PADA BABYKU SEPERTI ITU

Cho Kyuhyun : Kalian sangat-sangat aneh, apa kalian menyadarinya -_-?

Park Chanyeol : Sunbae-lah yang aneh

Byun Baekhyun : semuanya. PERGI DARI STATUSKU!

Park Chanyeol : Kau teriak kepadaku ): ! *lari menjauh*

Kim Jongin : Kau itu MONSTER

Park Jungsoo : Kalian sungguh konyol …. (tidak seperti boybandku)

Kim Heechul : Aish ayolah.. tak perlu berkata seperti itu leader

Do Kyungsoo : aku membenarkan pernyataan itu

Lee Hyukjae : Oi! Itu adalah serangan. Ini perang.

Kim Jongin : Kerja yang bagus eunhyuk hyung. Kau mengacaukan status ini

.

.

.

**Kim Joonmyun** : Melakukan kencan pertama dengan babyku hari ini ^o^!

**Zhang Yixing dan Huang Zitao menyukai ini**

Huang Zitao : Awww~! Kemana kalian pergi?

Zhang Yixing : Menonton film, lalu dia membawaku untuk makan malam yang romantis

Huang Zitao : Kedengarannya menyenangkan ^^!

Kim Joonmyun : Well, aku mencoba semampuku..

Lee Taemin : Kalian sungguh cute!

Zhang Yixing : Sejujurnya Suho? Kau meng-add mereka?

Kim Joonmyun : Tidak

Kim Keybum : Dia melakukannya. Kepada. Kita. Semua

Choi Siwon : Kalian tahu, aku tidak percaya dengan rumor berpasangan kalian, tapi kalian ternyata benar-benar menyebarkannya huh?

Zhang Yixing : Ya, tapi kalian harus tahu, aku selalu menjaga facebookku hanya untuk anak-anak exo saja

Kim Joonmyun : Oh, kau marah padaku Lay? Karena aku akan memblokir mereka jika kau menginginkannya

Zhang Yixing : Ya baby, plis.

Lee Taemin : Itu sungguh kejam~

Shim Changmin : Sungguh, aku tidak percaya kalian begitu kejam pada hyung kalian

Zhang Yixing : Kami hanya ingin privasi

Kim Joonmyun : Selesai!

.

.

.

**Lu Han → Oh Sehun** : Jadi.. Aku ingin kau datang dan bertemu orangtuaku

**Kim Jongin, Kim Heechul dan Lee Hyukjae menyukai ini**

Oh Sehun : Tapi aku tidak mau!

Lu Han : Ayolah! Mereka sungguh ingin bertemu denganmu

Oh Sehun : Bagaimana mereka akan menerima jika kau mengatakan pada mereka kalau aku bahkan belum legal untuk minum-minum?

Lu Han : Tak masalah. Buatlah dirimu tidak melakukan banyak kesalahan atau gangguan di depan mereka

Oh Sehun : Oh, jadi aku adalag gangguan jika mereka sudah tahu umurku?

Lu Han : Kau tahu bukan itu maksudku

Kim Minseok : Jangan pergi Sehun. Jangan jatuh pada jebakan itu

Lu Han : Oi! Jebakan apa?

Oh Sehun : Yeah, jebakan apa?

Kim Minseok : Jangan mengunjungi orang tuanya. Itu akan menjadi hari paling buruk dihidupmu. Percaya padaku.

Oh Sehun : Apakah bertemu orangtua Chen begitu buruk saat itu?

Kim Minseok : Hari terburuk di hidupku. Kau tahu, ketia Chen mengatakan pada orang tuanya kalau dia sudah punya pasangan, dia 'lupa' memberitahukan kalau pasangannya adalah laki-laki. Kau tahu betapa canggungnya saat kau masuk ketika mereka sangat menantikan datangnya wanita cantik?!

Lu Han : Oh dear..

Oh Sehun : Lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?

Kim Minseok : Ayahnya hanya memandangku terus. Ibunya sama sekali tidak bicara. Dan Chen disana memiliki senyum kecil diwajahnya seakan itu lelucon terbaik yang pernah ada.

Oh Sehun : Selanjutnya…

Kim Minseok : Itu semua semakin buruk saat makan malam. TIDAK SATUPUN DARI MEREKA yang bicara padaku. Chen yang satu-satunya bicara. Dan ketika kita sudah mau perdi, mereka akhirnya mengeluarkan suara. Ayahnya mengatakan sesuatu semacam 'Tidak sesuatu yang aku duga' dan ibunya berkata 'Kau sungguh secantik seorang yeojachingu – jadi aku akan membiarkan ini'. Jadi intinya, aku TAK AKAN pergi mengunjungin mereka lagi.

Oh Sehun : Damn. Jadi intinya, Ibu Chen setuju denganmu karena kau mirip seperti yeoja?

Lu Han : Hanya ingin meluruskan semuanya, orangtuaku tahu kau adalah namka. Mereka tahu aku boyxboy. Jadi sekarang, kau mau pergi denganku kan?

Oh Sehun : Tidak

Luhan : Please!

Oh Sehun : Tidak

Lu Han : Please?

Oh Sehun : Tidak

Luhan : aku akan membiarkanmu 'top'

Oh Sehun : Dimana dan kapan pertemuannya baby?

Lu Han : Besok, kita pergi jam 2

Kim Minseok : Kalian sungguh menjijikkan

*catatan : anggap saja orang tua luhan sedang ada di korea :D*

.

.

.

**Huang Zitao** : Aku sesungguhnya, menjadi Panda yang menyedihkan saat ini

**Kim Jongin, Kim Jongdae dan Choi Minho menyukai ini.**

Wu Yifan : Apa ada yang salah?

Kim Jongin : Mungkin dia akhirnya tahu tentang namjachingumu yang lain

Huang Zitao : .

Kim Jongdae : Kai! Dia masih belum tahu tentang hal itu

Wu Yifan : Guys, diamlah kalian.

Kim Jongin : Dia tidak menyangkalnya

Kim Jongdae : Benar-benar tidak

Huang Zitao : ….

Wu Yifan : Tao, datang ke kamarku, kita akan bicara disana

Huang Zitao : *sigh* oke

Kim Jongin : Jadi, mereka pergi sekarang?

Kim Jongdae : Sepertinya begitu

Kim Jongin : Apa menurutmu yang terjadi?

Kim Jongdae : Tidak ada hubungannya denganku

Kim Jongin : Begitupun denganku

Zhang Yixing : Aku ingin sedikit menggodanya, aku mengirimkan link halaman full dengan Krislay foto.

Kim Jongdae : Dasar jahat ;D

Kim Jongin : Brilliant

Kim Jongdae : Evil

Zhang Yixing : Terserah. Ternyata lebih mengecewakannya lebih dari yang aku kira. Oh well, kris pasti bisa menyelesaikannya

Kim Jongdae : Yeah, lalu dia menemuimu..

Kim Jongin : Dalam tidurmu

Lee Taemin : Inikah alasan kalian berbicara di Facebook? Saling membenci satu sama lain?

Kim Jongin : Tentu tidak! Kami saling mencintai satu sama lain juga!

Kim Jongdae : Um.. Kai? Diam saja kau

Kim Jongin : Kenapa?! Kita memang saling mencintai ^o^!

Kim Jongdae : Ketika kau mengucapkannya.. aku merasa seperti melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak dengan semua anak Exo di pikiranku

Kim Heechul : Oh tidak, tidak anak-anak. Ketika kalian sudah dewasa kalian baru boleh berkata seperti itu. Tidak sekarang

Choi Minho : Menjijikkan

Lee Sungmin : *sigh* Exo is so gay

Byun Baekhyun : Well tidak, kalian jangan sembarangan bicara!

.

.

.

**Huang Zitao**** kini 'single'**

**Kim Jongin menyukai ini**

Park Chanyeol : Kai, haruskah kau selalu bertindak seenaknya?

Kim Jongin : O_O

Byun Baekhyun : Dapatkah aku tahu apa yang terjadi baby Panda?

Huang Zitao : Kris adalah orang brengsek. Cerita selesai.

.

.

.

**Kim Jongdae → Kim Minseok** : Aku tidak percaya kau memberitahukan Hunhan tentang orangtuaku

**Lu Han dan Oh Sehun menyukai ini**

Kim Minseok : Kenapa aku tidak boleh menceritakannya? Aku sungguh merasa terhina hari itu

Kim Jongdae : Aku sudah minta maaf tentang hal itu!

Kim Minseok : Lalu apa? Itu semua tetap membekas di hati, kau tahu.

Kim Jongdae : Terserahlah Xiumin. Plis, jangan dipermasalahkan lagi?

Kim Minseok : Tidak akan

Kim Jongdae : Plis?

Kim Minseok : Tidak

Kim Jongdae : Plis?

Kim Minseok : Tidak

Kim Jongdae : Aku akan membiarkanmu 'top'

Kim Minseok : Tidak

Kim Jongdae : SIAL!

.

.

.

**Kim Heechul → Kim Jongin** : Hanya penasaran, bagaimana kalian semua bisa berpasangan?

**Lee Hyukjae, Kim Jongdae dan Jung Yunho menyukai ini**

Kim Jongin : Oh-ho. Menyukai seseorang dari band-mu eh? ;)

Kim Heechul : Tidak! Hanya penasaran saja

Kim Jongin : Well, sebagian besar karena Luhan

Kim Heechul : Apa yang dia lakukan?

Kim Jongin : Bermain sebagai cupid

Kim Heechul : Oh itu berhasil?

Kim Jongin : Begitulah

Kim Heechul : …

Kim Jongin : Seseorang perasaannya telah terjebak dengan teman satu bandnya~

Kim Heechul : Aku tidak begitu!

Kim Jongin : Oh, AKU TAHU! Dia Hangeng hyung?

Kim Heechul : Kai, jangan sembarangan bicara

Kim Jongin : Oh-ho. Mencoba melakukan pertahanan? Sementara hyung memberitahu semua orang tentang rahasiaku….. 'Tebak apa yang aku sebarkan'?

Kim Heechul : -_-

.

.

.

**Oh Sehun** : Seharusnya mendengarkan kata Baozi hyung. Seharusnya mendengarkan kata Baozi hyung.

**Kim Minseok menyukai ini**

Kim Minseok : Ya benar, kau seharusnya begitu. Jadi bagaimana akhirnya?

Oh Sehun : Tak mau membicarakannya

Kim Minseok : Aku memberitahumu pengalaman terburukku. Kembalikan pemberianku

Oh Sehun : BAIKLAH! Well… orangtuanya sama sekali tidak masalah kalau aku namca dan semacamnya.

Kim Minseok : Itu bagus. Lalu..

Oh Sehun : Dan makan malam juga baik-baik sana. Ya, sampai satu dari sepupu turun menemui kami.

Kim Minseok : Itu tidak begitu buruk

Oh Sehun : Oh, kesalahanku. Apakah aku lupa mengatakan bahwa sepupunya homophobic?

Kim Minseok : Yaiks!

Oh Sehun : Itu bukanlah bagian terburuk. Selain memberiku tatapan iblis dan jijik setiap saat aku dan Lu Han saling dekat satu sama lain – sepupunya juga menghinaku!

Kim Minseok : Apa yang dia katakan?

Oh Sehun : Dia mengatakan, 'Tidakkah seharusnya orang sepertimu pergi ke rumah sakit jiwa atau semacamnya? Kau tahu kalau ini sunggu salah dan menjijikkan. Selain itu, aku tidak setuju Lu Han bersatu dengan anak ingusan umur 18 tahun'.

Kim Minseok : Iblis

Oh Sehun : dan Lu Han serta orangtuanya MENDENGAR itu!

Kim Minseok : Apa yang mereka lalukan?

Oh Sehun : Mau tahu apa yang mereka lakukan?

Kim Minseok : Uh-hu

Oh Sehun : Sama sekali tidak ada. Sungguh tidak ada. Mereka membiarkan komentar itu lewat begitu saja. Damn. Tidak seharusnya aku berkunjung.

Kim Minseok : Hey, ayo pergi makan malam dan mengobrol tentang bagaimana menyebalkannya keluarga namjachingu kita!

Oh Sehun : Terlihat seperti ide yang bagus

.

.

.

**Park Chanyeol → Wu Yifan** : Ayo Waddup Krees?!

Byun Baekhyun : Baby, jangan

Park Chanyeok : Kenapa?

Byun Baekhyun : Karena dia tidak akan merespon

Kim Jonnmyun : Apa yang terjadi dengan Kris?

Zhang Yixing : Apa dia mati?

Lee Dong Hae : Terkubur hidup-hidup?

Lee Jinki : Terjebak di kamar mandi?

Byun Baekhyun : Tidak, tidak dan tidak. Karena dia sekarang di kamarnya dan merajuk tanpa alasan

Kim Joonmyun : Apa yang terjadi?

Park Chanyeol : Oh benar… Aku lupa. Apa kau tahu alasannya?

Byun Baekhyun : Tidak, masih belum. Aku masih mencoba membuat Tao bicara padaku. Setelah aku tahu, aku akan memberitahu kalian.

Kim Joonmyun : Berharap masalah itu berakhir secepatnya

.

.

.

**Zhang Yixing** : Ini terasa begitu menyenangkan ketika tidak ada artis SM lain yang memata-matai facebookku^^

**Kim Joonmyun menyukai ini**

Kim Joonmyun : Hai babe, aku juga tahu bagaimana rasanya

Park Chanyeol : Oh kalian sungguh menawan

Zhang Yixing : Wow Channie, siapa yang memberitahumu kata ajaib itu?

Kim Jongdae : Aku, pastinya..

Park Chanyeol : Haha, dalam mimpimu. Aku itu pintar kau tahu..

Kim Joonmyun : Dimana yang lainnya?

Kim Jongin : Aku disini!

Do Kyungsoo : Aku juga

Zhang Yixing : Tidak tahu dimana yang lainnya

Park Chanyeol : Kris sedang merajuk, Tao menangis, Baekhyun menenangkan, Sehun dan Xiumin keluar makan malam. Dan aku tidak tahu dimana Lu Han.

Kim Jongdae : Tanpa aku?!

Kim Jongin : Tentu

Lu Han : Aku disini

.

.

.

**Byun Baekhyun → Park Chanyeol** : Aku tahu kenapa Tao menelantarkan Kris

**Kim Jongin, Kim Joonmyun dan 7 lainnya menyukai ini**

Park Chanyeol : Kenapa?

Kim Joonmyun : Ya, beritahu aku

Byun Baekhyun : Kris melupakan sesuatu

Kim Jongin : Apa?

Byun Bekhyun : Anniversary mereke

Kim Joonmyun : Shit

Park Chanyeol : Anniversary apa? Seperti… 2 bulan bersatu?

Byun Baekhyun : Tidak, satu tahun mereka.

Kim Jongin : Ouch

Kim Jongdae : Sungguh?

Kim Minseok : Itu parah!

Oh Sehun : Damn

Lu Han : Sungguh buruk!

Byun Baekhyun : Yeah, sebenarnya Tao sudah menyiapkan hadia dan makan malam yang dia rencanakan dan…

Kim Jongin : Lanjutkan

Byun Baekhyun : Kris menelponnya di jam 8 mengatakan kalau dia akan jalan-jalan dengan teman-temannya hingga malam

Oh Sehun : Kris sama sekali tidak bertemu Tao seharian?

Byun Baekhyun : Tidak

Kim Joonmyun : Jadi dia putus dengan Tao?

Byun Baekhyun : Mereka bertengkar hebat, semua ucapan buruk keluar dan tak dapat dikendalikan. Tao akhirnya memutuskannya

Lu Han : Oh my baby Tao~!

Byun Baekhyun : Tapi teman-teman, aku rasa sebaikknya kita tidak ikut campur. Biarkan mereka mengatasinya sendiri.

Oh Sehun : Oke

Kim Joonmyun : Ayo berharap mereka bisa mengatasinya

.

.

.

TBC

.

Facebook Exo jadi rame dengan kehadiran anak SM lain, masalah hadir beraneka ragam, dan Taoris putus.

Omo omo, semakin _complicated _

.

**Menanggapi beberapa review**

Kok ceritanya kayak di Aff?

Bisa dilihat di bagian awal di **Disclaimer , **mungkin kamu melewatinya dan tidak membacanya^^

.

Apa ada couple Suju juga?

Mian tidak ada, karena fokus cerita hanya pada Exo saja :/

Mereka hanya sedikit meramaikan facebook exo ._.

.

Lanjutkan ya?

Iya, nanti bakal update lagi. Jadi tunggu saja^o^

.

.

Makasih udah baca ;D

**Mian jika ada typo ;D**

**Mind to review? ^^~**

**.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

.

Sebelumnya, mian author lama gak update. Sebulanan kayaknya ya._.  
Kemarin-kemarin author lagi sibuk ujian kuliah dan praktek lapangan *gak ada yang nanya*, Jadi bener-bener gak ada waktu buat update. Tapi mulai sekarang, author bakal rajin update lagi. Yeah! \(^.^)/

.

.

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rate: M (for **Foul Language, Dirty Talk**. Tidak ada adegan NC )

Disclaimer: Again. it's not my Fanfic, the owner is ashleyquinn95

The original story in Aff with same title ;D

.

.

.

**_-Don't like, Don't read-_**

**_No bash_**

**_It's Yaoi_**

.

.

.

CHAPTER 4

.

**Huang Zitao** : AKU DAPAT MOBIL BARU. SEMACAM MOBIL MULUS YANG BARU KELUAR. OH INDAHNYA.

**Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun dan 13 lainnya menyukai ini**

Park Chanyeol : Oh, tidak

Byun Baekhyun : Kau tahu, kau mendapatkannya di waktu yang tepat

Huang Zitao : Tepat untuk apa?

Byun Baekhyun : Aku akan pergi kesuatu tempat besok…. Dan aku membutuhkan tumpangan.

Kim Jongin : Sudah berusaha memanfaatkannya, eoh Baek?

Do Kyungsoo : Sudahkan? _Asshole_

Huang Zitao : Maaf, Ada hal yang harus aku lakukan besok.

Park Chanyeol : Tunggu… bagaimana bisa kau mampu mendapatkan mobil baru?

Kim Joonmyun : Dan mengapa aku sama sekali tidak tahu tentang hal ini?

Lu Han : Mobil baru? Kereeen ^o^

Oh Sehun : Pertanyaannya adalah… siapa yang membelikannya untuknya. Karena Panda ini tak bisa menabung uang.

Huang Zitao : Tunggu sebentar; aku akan menunjukkannya pada kalian

Byun Baekhyun : Apa artinya itu?

Kim Jongin : Hmm…

.

.

.

**Huang Zitao kini berpacaran dengan Wu Yifan**

**Oh Sehun, Lu Han dan 10 lainnya menyukai ini**

Oh Sehun : Ohh! Aku mengerti sekarang

Park Chanyeol : Kalian balikan lagi? Aku tidak mengerti!

Lu Han : Ah begitu.. si _licin_ Kris

Wu Yifan : Diam kau Lu Han.

Huang Zitao : Mengerti sekarang Channie?

Byun Baekhyun : Terima kasih Kris!

Park Chanyeol : No ."

Kim Jongin : *menjelaskan* Hey kyungsoo' jika kita putus, apakah kau akan memberlikanku mobil supaya kita balikan lagi?

Do Kyungsoo : Tidak

Kim Jongin : Awh! Kenapa tidak?

Park Chanyeol : Oh! Jadi Kris membeli cinta Tao kembali?

Kim Joonmyun : Haha. Yeah Chanyeol. Ku rasa dia melakukannya

Huang Zitao : Sejujurnya, aku rasa aku akan mati bila tanpa dirinya, dan aku berencana berbaikan lagi dengannya besok.. Tapi ternyata hari ini dia membelikanku mobil dan ini mempercepat rencanaku!~~

Wu Yifan : APA?!

Kim Minseok : Aha. Cerita konyol yang lucu.

Do Kyungsoo : Aw, Tao, kami mencintaimu ^o^

.

.

.

**Park Chanyeol Wu Yifan** : Kau bahagia sekarang?

**Huang Zitao menyukai ini**

Wu Yifan : Sepenuhnya, Aku mendapatkan pasanganku kembali (:

Park Chanyeol : Bagus…. Bagus…..

Wu Yifan : ….. kenapa?

.

.

.

**Park Chanyeol Wi Yifan** : Ayo Waddup Krees?!

**Kim Jongin dan Kim Minseok menyukai ini**

Wu Yifan : Ayo Wassuuuuuuup?!

Park Chanyeol : OMG! Kau melakukannya! Hidup = komplit!

.

.

.

**Kim Jongin** : Jadi, kalau aku melihat video porno… apakah ini termasuk 'berpaling'?

**Oh Sehun, Kim Jongdae dan Zhang Yixing menyukai ini**

Kim Jongdae : Aha.. kau menonton porno Kai?

Huang Zitao : Aku tidak berpikir ini termasuk 'berpaling' atau semacamnya

Kim Minseok : Ini tergantung dari bagaimana pasanganmu berpikir tentang hal ini.

Lu Han : Kau lelaki mesum :D

Oh Sehun : Sepenuhnya tidak. Tentu ini tidak.

Wu Yifan : Hey Lu Han, apa yang kau pikirkan saat namjachingumu itu terlalu sering menempel pada Kai? :D

Lu Han : Aku tidak tahu

Lu Han : Tunggu

Lu Han : Sehun… KAU MENONTON VIDEO PORNO TANPAKU?!

Oh Sehun : Maaf!

Huang Zitao : Apakah kau pernah menonton video porno selama kita berpacaran Kris?

Wu Yifan : Untuk apa aku membutuhkannya, sementara aku memiliki sesuatu yang lebih baik untuk dilakukan bersamamu ;)

Zhang Yixing : Gross

Kim Joonmyun : Bagaimana kau bisa bertahan dengan semua _chessy lines_-ku, sementara tidak pada mereka?

Zhang Yixing : Itu privasi

Do Kyungsoo : Oh, berpaling huh?

Kim Jongin : Aku tidak berpikir ini tergolong berpaling hunni

Do Kyungsoo : Bagus, karena aku sudah menonton banyak film porno selama aku berpacaran denganmu

Kim Jongin : Aku kurang memuaskankah?

Do Kyungsoo : Tentu kau sudah cukup memuaskan

Kim Jongin : Pfft. Jangan hanya memberitahuku. TUNJUKKAN PADAKU

Do Kyungsoo : *lari ke pelukan Kai*

Huang Zitao : So cute ^O^

Wu Yifan : …'cute'?

Oh Sehun : Kau berpikir itu cute?!

Zhang Yixing : *sigh*

Huang Zitao : Yeah! Menurut sudut pandanganku – Aku mengakui hubungan mereka.

Wu Yifan : Kenapa? Bagaimana dengan hubungan kita?

Huang Zitao : Hubungan kita yang terbaik! Hanya saja…

Kim Minseok : Haha, sudah dalam krisis kah Taoris?

Kim Jongdae : Tinggalkan mereka sendiri!-.. Nah, ini sungguh konyol :p

Wu Yifan : 'Hanya…' apa?

Huang Zitao : Kita hanya.. tidak 'melakukannya' dalam waktu yang lama, kau tahu?

Wu Yifan : .. Ini tentang sex?

Huang Zitao : Ya, tentu! Rasanya sangat lama!

Zhang Yixing : Krisis sex?

Kim Jongdae : Aku selalu berpikir bahwa kalian adalah sex monster

Kim Joonmyun : Sama denganku

Kim Minseok : Yeah, ku pikir kalian saling 'memakan' tiap malam?

Wu Yifan : Tao baby~ Maafkan aku

Huang Zitao : Memangnya kalian pikir kita hewan buas yang suka sex?

Kim Jongdae : Yup!

Oh Sehun : Tidakkah kalian?

Wu Yifan : Zitao… langsung ke kamarku saja.

Huang Zitao : Sekarang?

Wu Yifan : CEPAT SEKARANG

Huang Zitao : *merona & lari ke Kris*

Kim Jongdae : Hey Baozi, karena yang lainnya sedang melakukan sex, apa yang mau kau lakukan?

Lu Han : Sungguh ucapan yang tepat Chen ;)

Kim Minseok : Aku kira kau tidak akan pernah tanya, babe

Zhang Yixing : Oh katakan padaku bahwa itu tak akan berhasil, Plis

Kim Joonmyun : Itu tak akan berhasil

Oh Sehun : Tentu saja itu berhasil

Zhang Yixing : Terima kasih Suho. Awas kau maknae…

Kim Joonmyun : Jadi Lay, kamarku atau kamarmu?

Lu Han : Oh, plis…

Zhang Yixing : Milikku ;)

Park Chanyeol : _Damn_! Cepat atau lambat kalian mengundang kita menuju pembicaraan tentang itu.

Oh Sehun : Kenapa?

Byun Baekhyun : Karena kita bisa menuliskan banyak kalimat _cheesy_ untuk menggoda pasangan menuju ranjang. Tapi karena kita sudah melakukan sex, tak ada gunanya melakukannya.

Lu Han : Sungguh kalian….

Park Chanyeol : Hey, Baekky baby?~

Byun Baekhyun : Yes Channie?

Park Chanyeol : Datang ke kamarku

Byun Baekhyun : Kenapa? Aku baru saja keluar

Oh Sehun : Oh ini dia

Park Chanyeol : Aku hard kembali, dan aku ingin kau membantu menyelesaikannya

Byun Baekhyun : Kau benar-benar menjadi lebih blak-blakan. Kenapa aku harus membantumu

Park Chanyeol : Karena aku akan balik membantumu. Dengan setiap cara yang kau inginkan

Byun Baekhyun : Wow. Kau menjual dirimu dengan baik :3

Lu Han : Kita sendiria~~! Tak ada orang disiniiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Selain kita!

Oh Sehun : Hanya berpikir, semua orang sedang sex sekarang

Lu Han : Astaga…

Oh Sehun : Apa?

Lu Han : Kita yang terluar!

Oh Sehun : Jika aku baca dengan benar… Itu undangan sex, iya kan?

Lu Han : Ya

Oh Sehun : Aku akan kesana

Kim Heechul : Aku akan mengirim chat ini ke manager mereka :D

.

.

.

**Kim Jongin** : Jika nanti ada pembicaran panjang atau post lain seperti yang sebelumnya, aku akan membunuh kalian semua

**Do Kyungsoo dan Wu Yifan menyukai ini**.

Park Chanyeol : Kenapa?

Kim Jongin : Semua _notification_ yang tidak penting!

.

.

.

**Lee Sunghwan** : Aku tahu semua anak Exo bisa melihat ini. Kalian semua dalam masalah besar.

Kim Joonmyun : Kenapa?

Lee Sunghwan : Aku mendapat screenshot suatu obrolan. Dimana isinya tentang kalian yang berusaha melakuan sex satu sama lain.

Kim Jongin : Oh… fuck

Do Kyungsoo : Dapatkah aku berkata- semua ini salah Kai

Oh Sehun : Aku sungguh setuju dengan itu ^^

Lu Han : Aku juga!

Huang Zitao : Aku pun setuju!

Kim Jongin : HEY!

Lee Sunghwan : Ini salah kalian semua. Sejujurnya, aku menjadi jijik dengan kalian

Kim Jongdae : Sekali lagi – Ini salah Kai.

Park Chanyeol: Sepenuhnya salah Kai.

Byun Baekhyun: Kai, teganya kau?!

Zhang Yixing: Dia benar-benar orang yang mengerikan: memancing kita melakukannya :O

Lee Sunghwan: Stop menyalahkan semua ini padanya – kalian semua sama-sama mengatakan bahwa kalian melakuan sex dengan satu sama lain.

Kim Minseok: Aku rasa kau harus berhenti mengurusi hal ini, manager, kecuali kau ingin semua orang mengetahui tentang 'teman bermainmu'

Kim Jongin: APA?!

Kim Joonmyun: Aha! Langsung katakan pada kita saja!

Lee Sunghwan: …

Kim Minseok: Tidak? Baiklah.

Kim Minseok: SEMUANYA! MANAGER MEMILIKI SEORANG '_BOY-TOY'_!

Do Kyungsoo: Oh tidak!

Byun Baekhyun: Dan kau memarahi kita karena melakukan itu?!

Kim Jongdae: Itu sungguh tidak dapat dipercaya.

Park Chanyeol: Aku berpikir salah siapa sekarang!

Lee Sunghwan: …Jadi, bagaimana kabar kalian sekarang?

.

.

.

**Kim Minseok:** DIA MENGHAPUS POST ITU!

**Kim Jongin, Kim Jongdae dan Oh Sehun menyukai ini.**

Kim Jongin: Jangan kuatir, kita mendapat daging steak darinya sekarang. Dia tidak akan menganggu kita lagi.

Park Chanyeol: Sungguh suatu penyesalan karena dia keburu menghapusnya.

Kim Jongdae: AKU MENGAMBIL SCREEN SHOT-NYA!

Byun Baekhyun: Apakah aku sudah bilang bahwa aku mencintaimu?

Park Chanyeol: Sebaiknya tidak kau ucapkan. _Bitch_

Huang Zitao: Ah. Si Dominan dalam hubungan sungguh keren. Lebih tepatnya si seme itu.

Byun Baekhyun: …

Byun Baekhyun: …

Byun Baekhyun: …

Byun Baekhyun: Aku uke-nya?! _WHAT THE FUCK_!?

Park Chanyeol: _Damn straight_.

.

.

.

**Zhang Yixing Huang Zitao:** Biarkan aku menjadi yang pertama mengatakannya; mobilmu benar-benar menakjubkan!

**Wu Yifan and Huang Zitao menyukai ini**

Huang Zitao: Katakan padaku! Aku menyukai pujian ini!

Zhang Yixing: Sungguh benra-benar keren,Ayo pergi lagi menggunakan mobilmu lain kali!

Huang Zitao: Tentu! Kita akan melakukannya!

Zhang Yixing: Kita harus melakukan suatu perjalanan (:

Huang Zitao: Kedengarannya menyenangkan

Zhang Yixing: Aku akan membayar makannya, kau membayar bahan bakarnya.

Huang Zitao: Kelihatan… adil? :P

Wu Yifan: Kalian berdua selamat datang!

Zhang Yixing: Kau tidak di undang.

.

.

.

**Byun Baekhyun:** Guys. Kita harus membunuh Heechul.

**Kim Jongdae, Park Chanyeol and 9 lainnya menyukai ini**

Park Chanyeol: Kim Heechul?

Kim Heechul: Apa yang aku lakukan?

Kim Jongdae: Aku merasa semua artis SM lain telah menghilang.

Kim KiBum: Nah, kita masih ada disini. Hanya malas berurusan lagi dengan kalian.

Lee Taemin: Kembali pada pembicaraan awal.

Kim Jongin: _ Apa yang dia lakukan Baek?

Byun Baekhyun: Dia yang mengirim screen shot tentang obrolan kita pada manager. Aku baru saja melihat komennya di status Kai.

Zhang Yixing: PENGKHIANAT.

Kim Heechul: Dia memblackmail-ku?

Park Chanyeol: Pembohong.

Lee Taemin: Seingatku kau berkata bahwa kau hanya ingin membuat masalah kecil Heechul Hyung?

Byun Baekhyun: Jelaskan, Heechul Hyung.

Kim Heechul: DAMN! Ada schedul TV Performance yang harus kulaksanakan, aku pergi!

Park Chanyeol: Kita akan mendapatkannya.

Zhang Yixing: Yup.

.

.

.

**Kim Jongdae:** 'Aku baru saja melakukan sex! Dan rasanya, sungguh lega!'

**Kim Jongin menyukai ini**

Kim Minseok: Itu menjijikkan. Aku akan membunuhmu nanti.

Kim Jongdae: Tak masalah! Sudah melakukan sex.

Kim Jongin: Aku sungguh mencintaimu saat ini.

Oh Sehun: Haha.

.

.

.

**Lu Han Oh Sehun:** I love you.

**Oh Sehun menyukai ini**

Oh Sehun: Oh baby, I love you too.

Lu Han: Dapatkah aku bersamamu selamanya?

Oh Sehun: Tentu saja.

Lu Han: YAY!

Oh Sehun: Jadi ada apa tiba-tiba kau mengatakan hal itu?

Lu Han: Tidak ada :D!

Oh Sehun: Oke (:

Lu Han: *orangtuakuakandatangkedormbesokdankauharusadadisa nabersamaku*

Oh Sehun: OH! Sungguh sayang karena aku ada schedule besok

Lu Han: Baby!

Oh Sehun: Aku juga harus bertemu dengan psikologisku besok.

Lu Han: Kau tak memiliki psikologis.

Oh Sehun: Aku akan punya jika aku menemuinya lagi.

Lu Han: Itu sungguh kejam.

Oh Sehun: Jadi? Dan, aku memiliki suatu pikiran bahwa pendengaranmu besok akan terganggu

Lu Han: Kenapa kau begitu jahat?!

Oh Sehun: Kenapa kau tega membuatku tersiksa?!

Lu Han: Mereka datang besok, kau harus ada disana bersamaku. Selesai.

Oh Sehun: …Tidak.

Lu Han: Harus

.

.

.

**Oh Sehun:** Waktunya bertemu dengan mertuaku besok.

Wu Yifan: Apa yang dia lakukan sehingga kau setuju.

Oh Sehun: Percaya padaku. Kau tidak akan mau tahu.

Lu Han: *Evil Smirk*

.

.

TBC

.

Makasih udah baca ;D

**Mian jika ada typo ;D**

**Mind to review? ^^~**


End file.
